1. Field
The present invention relates to a removable apparatus for shielding exposed fasteners from heat.
2. Related Art
Aircraft components are often exposed to great amounts of heat from aircraft engines. Insulation blankets are often attached to critical aircraft components to protect them from such heat. However, fasteners used to attach the insulation blankets are often comprised of conductive material such as metal and thus transfer heat to the underlying aircraft component.
To prevent heat from passing through fasteners to underlying aircraft components, heat-resistant attachments for shielding the fasteners are sometimes welded to the insulation blanket. This method requires that metallic face sheets be used on the insulation blanket to allow for welding. Furthermore, if the heat-resistant attachment is damaged and/or an attachment point between the heat-resistant attachment and the insulation blanket is damaged, repair of both the heat-resistant attachment and the insulation blanket is required.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved way to shield exposed fasteners from heat.